Veneficus: hoofdstuk 13
600px|centre 13 November 2018 9:12 ‘Waarom heb je het gedaan?’ fluisterde een akelig bekende stem in Izaks oor. ‘Waarom heb je het gedaan?’ vroeg een tweede stem, al net zo bekend als de eerste stem. Al snel hoorde Izak een derde stem achter hem, Izak draaide zich vliegensvlug om, maar hij tastte in het duister. Meer stemmen om hem heen fluisterden om hem heen. Izak rilde. ‘Waarom heb je het gedaan? Waarom heb je het gedaan?’ Tranen vulden Izaks ogen. Plotseling stopten alle stemmen. Izak knipperde met zijn ogen. Langzaam vulde licht de ruimte. De sprekers werden langzaam zichtbaar, totdat Izak iedereen kon herkennen . De bodyguards. De president. Zijn ouders. Fabian. Hij had al deze doden veroorzaakt. Plotseling stapte Fabian naar voren. Tranen stonden in zijn ogen. ‘Waarom heb je het gedaan?’ De vraag brak Izaks hart. Hij dacht dat hij uit elkaar zou barsten. Hij sperde zijn mond open om te schreeuwen maar er kwam geen geluid uit zijn keel. Nee, nee, nee. Zijn broers blik brandde in de zijne. Hij kon er duidelijke teleurstelling, bijna haat, in zien. ‘AAAAHH!’ Izak schrok wakker. Het was een droom geweest. Iemand naast hem schoot recht overeind, Izak dacht dat Leroy hem Oliver had genoemd. ‘Jemig, doe even normaal man.’ ‘Sorry hoor’, mompelde Izak. ‘Ja, daar heb ik niks aan, ik wed dat je iedereen van hier tot het noordelijk halfrond hebt wakker gemaakt’. Izak zuchtte. Zeur niet zo. Hij had de woorden bijna hardop uitgesproken. In plaats daarvan stond hij op en ging hij zich aankleden. Terwijl hij zijn nieuwe kleren aantrok dacht hij terug aan gisteravond. Het was erg gezellig geweest. Het eten was verrukkelijk en er was goede muziek. Izak gaapte. Hij was te laat in slaap gevallen. Hij wandelde langzaam de deur uit. Izak liep in de richting van het grote plein. Wat ga ik vandaag doen? Hij zag Leroy in zijn eentje aan een tafel zitten. Hij werkte een boterham naarbinnen. ‘Hallo’, groette Izak Leroy. ‘Hé’. Izak ging naast hem zitten. ‘Wat gaan we vandaag doen?’ vroeg Izak. Leroy grinnikte. ‘Je beseft toch wel dat we de eerste dagen het extra leuk maken voor de nieuwelingen?’ vroeg Leroy. Izak knikte. Hij had nog niet helemaal beseft maar hij had wel verwacht dat het niet altijd zo zou zijn. ‘Vandaag ga je kennismaken met een aantal mensen.’ ‘Leuk’, antwoordde Izak. Hij was benieuwd hoe de mensen hier waren. ‘Maar, niet de normale kennismakingskring zoals je het kent,’ waarschuwde Leroy,‘we gaan waarschijnlijk iets leuks doen, ik weet nog niet wat want daar ga ik niet over’. ‘Oké’. Izak stond met een grote groep mensen voor een auto. Ze zouden bijna gaan, waarheen wist niemand. Althans, bijna niemand, Leon wist het wel, want hij had dit geregeld. ‘Waarom gaan we niet gewoon?’ vroeg een meisjesstem uit de menigte. ‘Oliver is er nog niet’, antwoordde Leon rustig. ‘Heeft iemand hem überhaupt vandaag gezien?’ Iedereen behalve Izak schudde van nee. ‘Ik wel’, zei hij zachtjes. Een aantal mensen draaiden zich naar hem om. ‘Geloof ik’, voegde hij er vlug aan toe. ‘Waar dan?’ vroeg Leon. ‘Op onze slaapkamer’. ‘Nee, dat moet dan iemand anders zijn geweest, er slaapt geen Oliver op jullie kamer.’ ‘Oh, oké, ik moet me hebben vergist met de naam’, zei Izak. Hij schuifelde een beetje ongemakkelijk met zijn voeten. ‘Laten we gewoon zonder hem gaan’, suggereerde iemand. ‘Nee’, besloot Leon. ‘We gaan nu met zijn allen terug naar het plein, en daar kijken we of hij daar is. Als we hem daar niet kunnen vinden dan gaan we alsnog weg. Nu ging niemand er tegenin. Samen liepen ze terug naar het plein. Izaks blik viel op Aster die in gesprek was met een ander meisje die Izak niet kende. Hij dacht terug aan het Vuurbal. ‘Hey, gaat het wel goed?’ Leroy onderbrak zijn gedachten. ‘Ja hoor, ik was alleen wat in gedachten.’ Ze konden inmiddels het plein al zien. ‘Oké, waar-’ Leroy brak abrupt zijn zin af en keek naar het plein. Izak draaide zich om. Op het plein stond een grote groep mensen om een jongen heen die op de grond lag. Evan, een van de drie leiders, zat er gehurkt naast. ‘Nee’, zei Leroy. ‘Nee, nee, nee’. Hij rende er naar toe. Izak rende achter hem aan. Het was de jongen die vanochtend bij hem op de kamer had gelegen, of hij nu wel of niet Oliver heette. Bloed stroomde over zijn borstkast hij was in zo’n erge toestand dat Izak zo kon zien dat hij niet te redden was áls hij nog leefde. Een lang zwaard besmeurd met bloed lag er naast op de grond. ‘Nee, nee, nee’, fluisterde Leroy. ‘NEEEE’, hij schreeuwde het uit. Hij liep recht op Evan af. ‘Waarom?! Waarom heb je hem vermoord?!’ hij brulde de woorden eruit. Izak trilde terwijl hij toekeek. ‘Hij was al dood’, zei Evan rustig. ‘De Necro hadden macht over hem, ik moest hem wel doden.’ ‘Nee!’ Leugenaar!’ Izak dacht dat hij nog nooit iemand zo razend had gezien. ‘Dat is jouw katana! Als je de waarheid had gesproken had je hem bewusteloos geslagen, niet vermoord!’ Leroy werd rood van woede. Zijn ogen stonden vol tranen. Hij stormde op Evan af, die net was opgestaan. In vergelijking met de gespierde Leroy was Evan schriel en mager. Als het op een gevecht zou aankomen zou Evan nooit winnen. Vlak voordat Leroy Evan had bereikt dook Evan opzij. Hij liet een been op zijn plek staan waardoor. Leroy struikelde en op de grond viel. Een aantal jongens waaronder Samuel hielpen hem overeind, maar hielden hem ook in bedwang, wat verbazingwekkend genoeg nog aardig goed lukte. ‘Mensen’, zei Evan zacht maar duidelijk. ‘Ik heb een mededeling. Necro is naar Australië gekomen. Zoals jullie zien hebben ze Oliver gedood en overgenomen. Tot mijn spijt heb ik hem moeten doden. Van nu af aan moeten we op onze hoede zijn.’ In zijn stem klonk bittere wrok. ‘We kunnen dit niet laten gebeuren! Necro zal krijgen wat ze verdienen!’ Vorige: Veneficus: hoofdstuk 12 Volgende: Veneficus: hoofdstuk 14 Wat vonden jullie van dit hoofdstuk? Heb je dit hoofdstuk gelezen? Ja Categorie:Veneficus Categorie:Veneficus: hoofdstukken Categorie:Nachthart Categorie:Nachthart: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken: per verhaal